30 Kisses
by Grape Icies
Summary: A collection of Yayoi/ Akito/Agito/Lind  one-shots and drabbles for the 30 Kisses Community on Live Journal.
1. Accidental Kiss

Title: Accidental Kiss

Author/Artist: Grape Icies/ladyRanko

Pairing: Agito/Akito/Agito Wanijima and Yayoi Nakayama

Fandom: Air Gear

Theme: #9 Dash

Disclaimer: Air Gear does not belong to me. Never has. Never is. Never will. Instead, it belongs to Oh! Great.

A/N: Boys Will Be Boys lovers... DON'T KILL ME! *Cowers* BWBB is currently under construction. lol. I read over it and decided I could do better. ;3 Have some drabbles and one-shots to sate yourselves until then. BUT! An edited chapter one WILL go up sometime tonight or tomorrow!

* * *

_~*What am I supposed to do when you've dashed your way into my heart?*~_

Yayoi played with her hair, watching as it limply and simply hung there. _Boring…_ she thought to herself. _Maybe if it curled… No… _She sighed. _It wouldn't look right. _Yayoi stood up from her park bench and walked across the street. Maybe a drink from the vending machine would cheer her up. She dug inside her wallet for the right amount of Yen to pay for it.

"FUCK! Get outta the way!"

Yayoi turned towards the voice and widened her eyes. She cried out as she fell backwards, the person colliding with her head-on. She groaned and felt her heart stop when she realized the other's lips were on hers. She cried out and kicked him off, slightly pacified that it was, thankfully, a guy. "PERVERT! Who are you kissing?" she demanded, glaring at him.

She blanched when he looked up at her and glared. "Who the fuck told you to stand there and stare like a fucking retard?"

"Agito… YOU IDIOT!" she yelled. "Aren't you supposed to be the good rider on the team?"

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded. "How the hell do you know me?"

Yayoi hit her forehead. She was wearing her hair down. She separated her hair and used her hands to stand in for hair ties. "It's Yayoi!" He still looked at her blankly. "Nakayama?"

Agito looked at her closely and saw the resemblance now. "Oh. You."

Yayoi told him, "You can't just dash around, knocking people over."

"Fuck," he muttered. "I only knocked you down."

She poked him irritably in the chest. "You also kissed me."

"It was a fucking accident!"

They glared at each other for a moment before Yayoi sighed and gave up. "Whatever."

Agito asked after another moment of silence, "Hey… Was that kiss really that bad?"

Yayoi looked at him and saw that he was red. "It could hardly count as a proper kiss." She saw his ego deflate and sighed. "But it was… Nice."

"Pfft," he snorted. "Liar." But he looked visibly happier with her add-on, which made Yayoi smile.


	2. Satic Electricity Really isn't Static

Title: Static Electricity Really Isn't Static

Author/Artist: Grape Icies/ladyRanko

Pairing: Agito/Akito/Agito Wanijima and Yayoi Nakayama

Fandom: Air Gear

Theme: #3 Jolt!

Disclaimer: Air Gear does not belong to me. Never has. Never is. Never will. Instead, it belongs to Oh! Great.

Note: Nerd humor FTW. :)

* * *

Agito lay his chin on the coffee table as Yayoi droned on and on about some sort of stupid thing that he really wasn't paying attention to. Due to his lack of attention in classes and frequent absences, he was falling behind. Agito growled in boredom, "Why do I have to sit through this, fuck! I ride, but Akito's the one that deals with school."

"Akito catches on quickly," Yayoi answered.

"OI! You calling me dumb?"

Yayoi rubbed the bridge of her nose. "No. You're just hard-headed!" She paused for a moment. "Do you even know what I'm explaining?"

"Fuck," he scoffed. "Of course I do."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" She closed the book and held it to her chest so he wouldn't see it.

Agito blanched. He really hadn't been paying attention. Just as he saw a smirk start on Yayoi's face, he thought fast and leaned forward. _Maybe one of these'll distract—OW! _Agito and Yayoi both jumped in surprise when they were both shocked the moment their lips came within centimeters. "Fuck!" He sat back.

Yayoi stuck her tongue out at him and opened the chapter page. "If you'd been paying attention, you'd have known that it was static electricity."

"Shut the hell up. We all know that static electricity is bullshit."

"What's bullshit is the fact that you thought that you would've distracted me with a kiss," she told him.

"… Fuck off, we both know it would've worked."

"Maybe," she grinned. "But it still failed."


	3. Raspberries

Title: Raspberries

Author/Artist: Grape Icies/ladyRanko

Pairing: Agito/Akito/Lind Wanijima and Yayoi Nakayama

Fandom: Air Gear

Theme: #4 Our Distance and That Person

Disclaimer: Air Gear does not belong to me. Never has. Never is. Never will. Instead, it belongs to Oh! Great.

A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long! D: Umm... Enjoy? :)

* * *

He was the other person; the one that made Agito so distant...

He was his alter-ego, his darkness, the 'judas' that resided in his body.

He was powerful and cold and Yayoi had encounted him once before and the experiance was only somewhat a pleasant one.

_Lind..._

"What do you want?" she asked him, her posture tensed. She never knew what to expect from this side of the younger Wanijima brothers.

The boy with the flown back hair skated around her. "What makes you so special that has Agito so whipped?"

_Whipped? Funny term..._ She shrugged. "Ask him. As if I'd know. I'm just some boring girl he hangs out with." Yayoi tensed again when a toothy, shark-ish grin appeared on Lind's boyish face.

"Boring?" He stopped in front of her, forcing Yayoi to take a step backwards in weariness, but she maintained her brave face. "You're plain, but definitely not boring." She stared at him in mistrust as he flipped some of her hair over her shoulder. "Want to know a secret?"

"What?"

Lind placed his mouth near her ear. "For a plain jane, you're a pretty good kisser." He kissed her ear and blew a raspberry into it, smirking when he felt her freeze up. _Gotcha._


End file.
